


I'll Run For Miles (Just to Get a Taste)

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, just a couple of dudes being guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Is the hickey really that bad?" He asks while Chris is buttoning up his pants.Chris gives him a once over, throws on his shirt and then does it again, finally reaching over to prop up Sebastian's collar and humming in satisfaction when it mostly fixes the problem.Sebastian snorts, because Chris is a goddamned meatball and Sebastian just might be falling head over heels for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> something I've had sitting in my drafts since the CA:CW press tour and decided to fix up a little

Chris is certain now; there's nowhere he'd rather be than right where he is right this moment

 

Number one, no competitions, except _maybe_ when his cock is up Sebastian's ass instead. But laying back on the bed with Seb hovering over him, naked except for the sweaty undershirt he's rucked up underneath his armpits, is definitely number two.

 

Seb's thighs are framing Chris' head, nice and big and fucking _thick_ , still juiced up from his time as Bucky Barnes even if he's been shedding a bit of that muscle in his torso and arms, and Chris can't keep his hands off of them. His favorite spot, right next to Sebastian's pecs and seemingly always hard nipples.

 

Sebastian's got a thing for having his chest played with.

 

And apparently, also a thing for sitting on Chris' face.

 

Chris isn't complaining.

 

Seb moans and clenches his legs around Chris' head, and Chris groans at the squeeze and scrapes his teeth ever so gently around the rim of Sebastian's hole.

 

"Oh, _fuck_. Chris, c'mon, stop fucking teasing already," Sebastian moans.

 

Chris scoffs, but he can't exactly reply when he's sucking at Sebastian's ass so he just noses at Sebastian's balls instead. Sebastian's cock jerks where it's sticking up straight over Chris' head, but Sebastian's smiling anyway as he whines and grinds his ass down against Chris' face.

 

"Put it in me already, damn it."

 

Chris pulls back, just enough to free his mouth and wipe the drool off of his spit slick chin. "Goddamn bossy, you know that?"

 

Sebastian shrugs, and he's already trying to sit himself back down on Chris' tongue; fucking eager.

 

"It happens when you do nothing but run your tongue over my ass for, like, ten minutes without any penetration," he says.

 

Chris scoffs again. "Bossiest fucking bottom I've ever met in my life," he complains, though he means it in only the best way, already tilting his chin back up to suction his lips over Sebastian's hole.

 

Chris'll admit to himself, he likes it when Seb bosses him around, pushes him this way and that, demands more and more and more until Chris doesn't have any more to give. Sebastian seems to like it to, and he smirks all smug and confident until Chris' tongue pushing up into his ass wipes it away and replaces it with a broken off groan.

 

"God, _yes_ ," Sebastian says, swiveling his hips.

 

Chris swats at his ass for it, can't get in deep if Seb keeps moving around like that, and Seb huffs a pout but stills himself anyway. Chris pulls him down by the tops of his thighs and lifts his head up off of the pillow to bury it between Sebastian's cheeks, and Sebastian has to reach up and grab a hold of the headboard so he doesn't lose balance while Chris works his magic with that fucking sinful tongue of his.

 

"Yeah, yeah, right there, a little more, c'mon; fucking _Christ_ , Chris, holy shit."

 

Sebastian reaches down with one hand and tangles his fingers in Chris' hair, pries his other hand off of the headboard and uses it to start jacking his cock. Chris can't see Sebastian's face, or really anything other than Sebastian's balls, but he does have the perfect view of Sebastian running his hand over his dick, not even two goddamn inches above Chris' face. He can feel Seb's precome dribbling into his hair, too; probably getting it all over the hotel owned pillows that are gonna need one hell of a wash once Sebastian and Chris are done with them.

 

Sebastian's back to rocking back against Chris' face again so Chris decides to go for a different tactic and reaches up to push Seb down onto his back on the bed. Sebastian goes willingly, hand still on his cock and the other now grabbing and rubbing at his chest, running the heel of it over his taut nipples.

 

Chris flips over onto his belly and crawls his way in between Sebastian's legs and then it's like he never stopped, swooping forwards to bury his tongue back in Sebastian's asshole, gripping with greedy hands at his thighs.

 

Sebastian gasps, curses, and starts running his hand over his cock faster while Chris fucks him with his tongue relentlessly, shivers when Chris nudges at his balls and hooks his legs over Chris' shoulders. Chris eventually releases one of Seb's legs and gropes blindly for the lube they had left on the bed until he finds it and reaches down to slick himself up, pulling his face away from Seb's ass and scooting up to replace his tongue with his cock.

 

Sebastian cries out at girth, and Chris doesn't give him a single fucking second before he's got Sebastian bent almost in half and starts drilling him into the mattress, eyes locked, panting into each other's mouths like a scene from one of those steamy erotica movies Hayley likes to find just to make everyone uncomfortable.

 

Sebastian's very, _very_ comfortable in the position he's in now though, and he arches his back up off of the mattress and pushes down against Chris' dick.

 

And then, right as Seb's opening his mouth with a moan, there's a knock at the door.

 

Chris abruptly stops, the bed creaks in relief, and he and Sebastian both turn their heads to look over at the door that's not even ten fucking feet from the goddamn bed.  

 

There's another string of rapping and then Anthony Mackie's voice rings out, "Hey, Chris, man, you in there?"

 

Chris glances down at Sebastian with a 'What in the fuck do I do?' expression, and Sebastian merely shrugs. Chris scowls and turns back to the door.

 

"Yea- uh- yeah," he clears his throat. "What's up?"

 

"You seen Sebastian? Boy wouldn't open the door when I knocked; Joe wants us to meet up with him for lunch in, like twenty minutes.

 

Goddamn it.

 

"Goddamn it," Sebastian whispers.

 

Chris bites his lip and hangs his head with a kind of sorrow only a man stopped in the middle of a hot fuck could have.

 

"Uh, no, I haven't, actually. He's probably in the shower; I'll, uh, text him right now, tell him."

 

"Yeah, alright man. Better hurry your asses up though, because the Mackinator ain't one to wait long, you hear?"

 

Chris opens his mouth to reply, but Sebastian shifts and clenches around Chris' cock, and it's so unexpected and feels so good that Chris' reply starts with a strangled "Okay" that he has to quickly wrangle in, clear his throat, and start over, "Okay, yeah. Just- I'll just call you when I'm ready, I gotta jump in the shower too, so."

 

Mackie chuckles on the other side of the door and says a little "Alright, man" before walking off.

 

Chris waits for a moment, listening to Mackie's footsteps until they disappear down the hallway before he _finally_ starts to move again, and Sebastian lets out a grateful little mewl and begins pumping his hand back over his cock.

 

"Will we even... have time to take... a fucking.. shower?" Seb pants in time with Chris’ thrusts.

 

Now it's Chris' turn to shrug.

 

"Dunno," he grunts. "Maybe not. Maybe you'll hafta walk around smelling like sex and my- god, fuck- my come for the rest of the day. Gonna smell all like me; got a pretty little mark to prove you're mine, too."

 

He flicks at the little hickey he'd left on the side of Sebastian's neck during one of their earlier rounds (an accident; Chris had been a bit overly enthusiastic and had apologized for five minutes after) and Seb whines.

 

"Fuck," Sebastian says softly, and comes all over his fist and his stomach, mouth agape and eyes staring straight up into Chris' as he paints his skin white. It's a combination of Sebastian's face and the way his ass clenches around Chris' cock that has Chris following right behind him, pulling out to shoot his load all over Sebastian's cheeks and hole. Sebastian groans and digs his head back into the mattress. He releases his hold on his cock and lets his hand fall limply to the side at the same time Chris hunches over him, gasping for air like he's ruptured a lung; they stay like that for a few minutes, just staring and breathing into each other mouths while Chris moves his hand up and skates it along the mess on Seb's stomach until Seb finally grunts and rolls out from under him.

 

Chris falls back on his ass and turns to swing his legs over the side of the bed, watching Sebastian slip off of the bed himself to retrieve a new set of clothes, both for him and Chris, which he throws at Chris' face along with a washcloth and a towel; an unspoken request for Chris to hop up and join him in the bathroom. Chris does without a single fucking second of hesitation; follows Seb like a lovesick puppy and doesn't even bother to shut the door.

 

They don't have time for a proper shower so they wash themselves off the best they can using just soap, a wet rag and a sink until they're both pretty certain they're as clean as they're gonna get, and Sebastian spends an extra five minutes getting his hair just right before he's joining Chris back in the main room and shimmying into his clothes.

 

"Is the hickey really that bad?" He asks while Chris is buttoning up his pants.

 

Chris gives him a once over, throws on his shirt and then does it again, finally reaching over to prop up Sebastian's collar and humming in satisfaction when it mostly fixes the problem.

 

Sebastian snorts, because Chris is a goddamned meatball and Sebastian just might be falling head over heels for him, and grabs his coat and his phone once Chris is finally ready to walk out of the door.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know this is the second mindless PwP I've posted in a row but I've had some of the WORST writers block ever these past few months and it's been really hard to get anything written, but I swear I'm still working on the fics I promised (back in October whoops) and I haven't forgotten about them! please take this as a thank you for being patient with me


End file.
